


Together

by BatuuPrincess



Series: May the Fourth [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Force Tree, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatuuPrincess/pseuds/BatuuPrincess
Summary: As their time on Yavin 4 ends, Rey and Poe look ahead.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> My last May 4th fic (and only 7 days late).

Rey sat perched in Poe’s lap, the two trading lazy kisses under the Force tree.

Over the past year, this had become their spot, a haven against prying eyes and nosy rebels. It was the first place he’d taken her on Yavin, the first place they kissed, the first place they tried… some other stuff.

And now it would be the place they said goodbye.

It wasn’t the first time they’d said goodbye - there had been a number of missions that required Poe’s expertise elsewhere in the galaxy, and Rey was frequently off-planet on Jedi business - but it could well be their last.

Their time on Yavin 4 had come to an end.

It had been a long time coming. In fact, Poe was shocked that they had been left alone for this long, the past year becoming a sort of respite from the war, a time to rebuild and recharge. Sure, there had been the odd skirmish and a whole hell of a lot of spying, but for the most part they had enjoyed an uneasy detente with the First Order.

But there had been reports of a gathering darkness, an evil so great that even Kylo Ren and his band of idiots were concerned. So Leia had dispatched them to Tatooine to get information from one of the last remaining Hutts.

Understandably, Leia wouldn’t be joining them on this mission.

The General was taking a less and less active role in the reborn Resistance. In her absence, Poe had stepped up, taking a bigger role in leadership. It had been a surprise to no one but himself that he was actually good at it, drawing on those hard lessons learned before and after Crait to gather their flagging forces and rebuild a fraction of what they had lost.

Those losses still ate at him, the faces of his lost friends (and let’s be honest, practically family) keeping him up at night. On the bad nights, Rey would hold him, carding her fingers through his hair while she hummed the soft songs his mom used to sing to him. He’d never asked where she learned them, but it had Kes written all over it.

“Yavin 4 to Poe Dameron. Everything ok in there?”

He blinked twice, Rey’s voice breaking him out of his thoughts. There was a slight furrow to her brow as she pushed a stray curl off his forehead, looking at him expectantly.

Wait, hadn’t they been kissing?

“Sorry,” he said, pressing his lips to hers. “I must have spaced out there.”

“You don’t say.” Her lips quirked up in a sweet smile, bright pink and a little swollen from his earlier ministrations.

Rey had been a revelation. He’d spent the last year watching her go from a feral little scavenger to a true Jedi. Gone were the hair trigger and the tendency to kick ass first, ask questions later, replaced with calm determination and an unflappable will.

Skywalker. That’s who she was now, Rey Skywalker, a nobody no more. Though, she was never nobody to him, even before the titles and the names and the greater purpose.

A thousand generations lived on in her, the last of the Jedi Order. And she had chosen him.

She was smiling at him, and from this vantage point, he could count every freckle on her face, a little faded now that she was out of the Jakku sun. Absently, he wondered if Tatooine would bring them out in full force.

“What are you thinking about?” She nudged his nose with her own. They both knew she could find out easily enough, but she never would, not without permission.

“You,” he answered honestly. He made a point to always tell her the truth, something few people in her life (up to now) had ever done. “Why a beautiful Jedi would spend any time at all with a scruffy pilot like me. Whether the suns on Tatooine will bring out your freckles.” He watched as twin spots of color crept across her cheeks, knowing from experience that he could follow the blush down her neck until it disappeared under her shirt. With a heavy sigh, he let out his next breath. “And that Finn and Chewie are probably waiting for us on the Falcon.”

She let out an exaggerated groan, burying her face in his neck. “But I don’t want to go.”

Did he mention she was stubborn?

All joking aside, Poe couldn’t help but feel the same. This had always been his home world, but now, with Rey and Finn and Rose and the rest of the Resistance (not to mention his dad and Leia) here, Yavin 4 felt like home in a way it hadn’t since his mother died. For the first time in his life, he could imagine coming back here, after the war, to a life he never thought he’d live long enough to enjoy.

But he was getting ahead of himself. Despite the quiet of this last year, the war was not yet won. They still had work to do.

“Me neither, but we’ll be back.” He ran a finger across her collarbones, collecting the fine chain that hung from her neck. The silver ring came free of her shirt, sparkling despite the relative shade of the clearing. Poe’s felt its absence around his own neck. “Just like I promised you.”

And he had promised her last night in this very spot when he’d taken it off and asked her to be his partner down on one knee. Not understanding the custom, Rey had dropped to her knees as well, kissing him senseless before he even had a chance to give her the ring.

The rest of the evening had been nothing but joy and laughter and congratulations from their friends and family, but now, faced with their departure, Rey’s smile faltered.

“But-” she started, looking down to gather her thoughts. “What if we don’t come back?” Her voice sounded so small, so unsure, it nearly broke his heart.

“Hey,” he said, putting one hand on either side of her face, “we’re gonna end this war and free the galaxy and then you’re gonna put on a dress and I’m gonna dig out my good uniform and every person we know is going to watch us pledge our lives to each other under this tree.”

With his back against his mother’s tree, he could feel the truth in his words, the rightness flooding through him that meant the Force agreed with him. It was a powerful feeling, to know that the Force was with them, that they were part of some greater plan. Judging by the look on Rey’s face, she could feel it too.

They sat there as his words sunk in, Rey being the first to break the silence.

“Do I have to wear a dress?”

He couldn’t help the bark of laughter that escaped his chest. Of course, that would be her worry. Not that some mystical force has a hidden agenda for them, but that she’d have to wear a dress.

“No, you don’t have to wear a dress.”

Her face scrunched up as she thought that through. “I think I might like to wear a dress.”

“Dress, no dress, it doesn’t matter to me. You could come naked for all I care, as long as I get to marry you.” He kissed the tip of her nose, still scrunched from before. “We really do need to go.”

She unfolded herself from his lap, reaching out a hand to help him off the ground. “Then get up, old man.”

He laughed, hauling himself to his feet (with her help, of course).

Digging into her satchel, she pulled out an olive green scarf he recognized from their room. “Here, you’ll need something to protect you from the sand on Tatooine.”

He accepted the soft fabric, winding it around his neck. “How do I look?”

“Dashing.” She reached out a hand to lead him to the Falcon. “Together?”

“Together.”


End file.
